Ceramic materials are of critical importance for a number of high temperature, high performance applications such as gas turbines. These applications require a unique combination of properties such as high specific strength, high temperature mechanical property retention, low thermal and electrical conductivity, hardness and wear resistance, and chemical inertness. Design reliability and the need for economical fabrication of complex shapes, however, have prevented ceramic materials from fulfilling their potential in these critical high temperature, high performance applications.
The design reliability problems with ceramics, and the resultant failure under stress, are due largely to the relatively brittle nature of ceramics. This, in combination with the high cost of fabricating complex shapes, has limited the usage of ceramics.
Ceramics made from organosilicon polymers have the potential to overcome these problems. To this end, polymers based on silicon, carbon and/or nitrogen have been developed. See, for example, "Siloxanes, Silanes and Silazanes in the Preparation of Ceramics and Glasses" by Wills et al, and "Special Heat-Resisting Materials from Organometallic Polymers" by Yajima, in Ceramic Bulletin, Vol. 62, No. 8, pp. 893-915 (1983), and the references cited therein.
The major and most critical application for ceramics based on polymer processing is high strength, high modulus, reenforcing fibers. Such fibers are spun from organosilicon preceramic polymers, and then cured and pyrolyzed to their ceramic form. The low molecular weight and highly branched structure of typical preceramic polymers, however, alters the spinning and subsequent fiber handling behavior of these polymers from that of conventional polymers. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,376 which states that such spinning and fiber handling problems have been attacked through manipulation of the molecular weight distribution and molecular structure of the organosilicon polymer under consideration. Thermal sensitivity, however, remains a particular problem, since gelation and foaming tendencies at high melt temperatures may lead to the presence of undesirable flaws in the resulting fiber. Such flaws are undesirable in fine diameter fibers since they are believed to be the source of cracking and lowered tensile strength.
Thus, the search has continued for improvements in the non-conventional spinning and fiber handling areas of ceramic fiber technology. The present invention was made as a result of this search.